Snowing - Skylox Smut
by MeromeFics
Summary: Ty is cold, and Adam keeps him warm. Yup. Best summary ever. Skylox Smut. Enjoy!


The snow fell heavily, leaving a thick white sheet behind. The temperature continued to drop each day. The lakes and pools were frozen over. Going outside wasn't an option as the snow kept pilling up, keeping people cooped up in their homes.

Ty and Adam happened to be some of the people who were snowed in, cold and trapped in their own home. "Adam... I'm cold..." The short brunet said, shivering. Adam looked over to his boyfriend and cocked his head, trying to think of how to solve the problem. He then walked over to Ty, pulling him into a strong embrace. Adam leaned back slightly, quietly whisper in Ty's ear, "there's one way we can stay warm..." Ty's face flushed to a deep red shade.

Adam picked Ty up bridal style, carrying him up the stairs to their bedroom. The wooden steps creaked as he walked up. "A-Adam! Put me down!" Ty yelled, squirming. Adam just simply answered, "No."

Once they got to the bedroom, Adam lightly set Ty down on the bed. The taller climbed up on top of Ty, unbuttoning his jacket, then pulled off his white v-neck. Ty shivered as the cold air touched his exposed skin. Adam leaned down, connecting their lips into a slow, loving kiss. Adam pulled away, and kissed up Ty's jaw line, then down his neck.

Adam sucked at a sensitive spot on Ty's neck, making the younger moan under him. Once there was a bright red spot on Ty's neck, he leaned back up to remove his own jacket and shirt.

Adam reached down, smirking, and palmed Ty's erection through his pants. "Ah- oh! A-Adam don't t-tease me!" Ty moaned out, bucking up, trying to make more friction. Adam unbuttoned Ty's grey pants, and then pulled them off, discarding them god knows where. The older then pulled down Ty's boxers, throwing them somewhere.

Adam started unbuttoning his black pants, then pulling them down and kicking them off. Then he quickly removed his boxers. "Lube?" He asked, looking down at his red eyed lover. "Bed side table." Ty said, looking up at Adam. The older quickly reached over, grabbing the small bottle of clear gel.

Adam popped the cap open and squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers. "This is gonna be cold." Adam said, warning his lover. Ty gasped as Adam's finger circled around his entrance. "Told you..." Adam said, slowly inserting the first finger. Ty just nodded, biting his lip as he felt the finger wiggle inside him.

Adam pushed in the second finger, looking down at Ty. His hair covered most of his face, but Adam could still see the tense expression on his face. "Relax, Ty, this is nothing new to you..." Adam cooed, hoping Ty wouldn't stress. Ty blushed and relaxed, calming himself as much as possible.

Adam finally added the last finger, slowly scissoring them. Ty lightly moaned as Adam's skilled fingers stretched him. Adam smirked and pushed up, barely brushing against Ty's prostate. "Ahhh- Adam!" Ty moaned, arching his back off the bed. Adam chuckled quietly to himself and pulled out his fingers.

Adam picked up the small bottle off the bed, opening the cap once again. He put a generous amount of lubricant on his hands, and slowly prepared himself. The taller lightly moaned as he rubbed his hands up and down his length. "Hurry up..." Ty whined under him.

Adam moved his hands away, and wiped the extra gel on the blanket. He then lined himself at Ty's entrance looking down at him. "Ready?" Adam asked. Ty quickly nodded his head, making a whiny noise. Adam slowly pushed in, groaning quietly from Ty's tightness. Ty also moaned, pushing his head back into the pillows.

Adam thrusted in a steady rhythm, not too forceful, but not too slow. Ty moaned Adam's name quietly, gripping the bed sheets tightly. Adam leaned down and connected their lips. The kiss was opened mouthed and messy, and their mixed spit slowly ran down Ty's face.

The windows began to get to foggy, and the whole house seemed to get warmer. Even the windows down stairs started to get a little fogged up.

Adam started to quicken his pace again, thrusting harder then before. The bed's old springs started to creak, and the wooden frame rattled. To add on to the sound in the room, Ty was moaning a lot louder then before.

Adam made a sudden thrust up, slamming right into Ty's prostate. "Ah- Adam! Right there! Harder!" Ty screamed, pleasure taking over his entire body. Adam continued hitting that one spot with every thrust, harder and harder each time.

Ty couldn't take it anymore, so he cried out, "A-Adam! I'm gonna-" Ty was cut off by his climax, arching his back he came on his and Adam's abdomens. "Ngh- Ty..." Adam groaned out as he filled Ty to the brim with his seed.

Adam pulled out an collapsed next to Ty. Once both men caught their breathe, Adam spoke up. "We'll... Are you still cold?" Adam asked, quietly chuckling. "Ha... No, and neither is the house." Ty said, gesturing to the fogged up windows. They both laughed, and Ty cuddled up to Adam. "I love you." Adam said, brushing Ty's hair out of his face. "I love you, too." Ty said, leaning up and pecking Adam on the lips. After awhile both men drifted off into sleep.


End file.
